An Angel's wish to kiss
by Verozexistente
Summary: Hermione, the angel is going to protect the chosen one until he's 17. But it gets harder every year when she starts to break one of the most important rules..."Do not make it personal"
1. Default Chapter

**Default chapter**

It was a meeting in heaven about something very important, the death of Harry Potter's parents. He who only was a child was the chosen one. The one who was going to defeat Lord voldemort.

So it was very important for the angels to protect him. Because it was written in the stars for him to end Voldemort at an age of 17.

He was only one year old and his parents was dead when the angels hold this meeting. He was in a greater danger without his parents.

The head angel, Aurora decided to hold this meeting for a decision of his guardian angel. But it was a hard decision, almost everyone at the meeting wanted to be the chosen one's guardian angel. But for Aurora they wasn't good enough. It wasn't right to send those to the mortal world. But something interrupted her thoughts when one of the youngest angels knocked on the door.

"Hermione dear, you should be in bed now." Aurora said surprised. Hermione was one of her favorites actually, she knew that this angel would do something big in the future.

"I know Mother Aurora" The four year looking girl said and rubbed her eyes. "But I couldn't sleep, something hold me awake like it was a decision I was going to make."

Aurora smiled and realised that this mission was the one for Hermione. It was something about her personally and that she was a halfblood wich was great for her mission. A half blood was half an angel and half an human. Hermione was almost as strong as a pureblood angel and was able to love something that angels couldn't do.

"We have an angel for this mission" Aurora pointed at the surprised young angel and contiuned. "Hermione is going to be Harry Potter's guardian angel until he has defeated Lord Voldemort."

An angel with blonde hair stod up. "She is too young for this important mission. Are you out of your mind, we can't send an angel so young!"

Aurora responded to the blonde angel "I've always knew that she was ment for something bigger and this is her mission."

The blonde angel stared at Aurora and the others started to whisper about how wrong it was to send Hermione.

"My angels, are you question me, the head angel?" Aurora asked suddenly. Everybody in the room looked at her but didn't dare to respond.

"This meeting is closed"

The angels disappeared and Hermione and Aurora was left.

"I have a feeling that this is going to turn out well. Everything you have to do is protect him at Hogwarts"

Hermione opened her mouth and asked "Am I going to be a witch?"

"Yes. But of course under cover." Aurora held up a piece of paper. "You have to follow the most important rules and you're a halfblood wich means the third rule is very important for you."

An angel can't reveal who she is for humans.

The guardian angel must protect the human with her life.

An angel is not allowed to fall in love with humans.

"An angel is not allowed to fall in love with humans?" Hermione read the rule for Aurora and looked up.

"If you breaks any of these rules you're going to fall." Aurora told her and took her hand.

"What does that means?" Hermione asked and yawned.

"Have you ever seen a falling star?" Aurora asked but didn't let her answer before she said. "It would be such a sadness for me to be forced to take your life."

Hermione gasped in horror.

* * *

So how was this?

Remember English isn't my first language so it may sound stupid in some sentences.


	2. Chapter 1

**First chapter**

Harry Potter ran as fast as he could down the street. His aunt had forced him outside to be chased by his stupid and fat cousin. Harry could easily run from his slow cousin but the big problem was. Dudley's friends was faster than Harry. They were both a year older than Harry.

It didn't look so great for Harry when Dudley's friends was behind him. He ran around a corner and felt a hand grab him in his shirt. First he thought it was Dudley or his friends, but it was a girl. She put a hand over his mouth and they hid behind a bush. Harry and the girl watched Dudley and his friends run by. Or rather Dudley wag by.

He smiled at her and she smiled back. Suddenly they started to laugh, they couldn't stop laugh at the sight of Dudley. But after a couple of minutes they calmed down and Harry opened his mouth to ask a question.

"Who are you?" He wondered why she had helped him and at first he was scared of her. What if she was with Dudley's gang. But she had nice and warm eyes and looked very sweet.

"I am Hermione." She answered him and smiled at him.

"Who are you?" She asked the unnecessary question, she already knew what his name was.

"I am Harry Potter." He said.

"Who where they, those mean boys? Hermione asked him.

"It's my cousin and his friends. They don't really like me and my aunt and my uncle they don't like me either."

Hermione felt sad for him, she knew how horrible his aunt and uncle was. But she couldn't say anything. She can't reveal herself. Instead she asked him if they could go somewhere and play.

Harry nodded and they went though the woods to a playground.

Hermione had never been to a playground and didn't knew what to do. But happily for her, Harry was more than happy to explain how to swing and such.

"Tell me about your parents." Hermione asked while they played in the sand.

"I don't remember so much, they are dead. But my mom had red hair, just like fire." Harry smiled when he talked about his mother. "But I can also remember a green light."

"Why are your aunt and uncle so mean?" She asked him.

"They say that I'm a freak." Harry responded and his green eyes were sad.

"I don't think you're a freak. I think you are my friend." Hermione said to lighten him up. Apparently it did and his eyes became more happy again.

"Can we play tomorrow?" Asked a hopefully Harry.

Hermione thought about it. "Yes, can we meet here?" She asked and he nodded.

Two very happy kids walked home that afternoon. One went to a regular house while the other flew home to heaven.

* * *

Aurora waited with mixed feelings, Hermione had met Harry Potter too early, way too early. They were supposed to met at the train to Hogwarts. She was disappointed at the young angel. She can't just go and see him just like that. Not yet.

So when Hermione arrived Aurora's face was red of anger. The young angel noticed this and gulped when she came closer.

"What have you done?" Aurora almost shouted. She had temper, everyone knew it here. No one wanted to piss of her.

"I'm sorry Mother Aurora but I helped him to hide from his horrible cousin and then we played in a playground." Hermione responded with wide eyes.

Aurora's face became soft again. "But you must promise me that you would never do that again."

"I promise." Hermione knew that when Aurora says something in that way you have to listen and do what she is saying.

* * *

A very sad Harry Potter walked home the day after. The only person in the world who liked him and said that he was her friend had abandon him.

But a four year old boy forgets so easily, after a week he had forgotten her name and after a couple of months he had no memory of her.


	3. Chapter 2

**Second Chapter**

Hermione walked in the train and searched for Harry Potter. She hoped he had made it to the train. She wanted to introduce herself and try to be his friend. She had figured out that it was the best way to protect him.

Is he in there? She looked at the boy with glasses and black hair. It's him!

I went in and another boy with red hair looked at her. I turned my eyes at Harry's.

"Have you seen a toad? A boy called Neville is looking after it." I said and thought about the unhappy boy with the toad.

The red haired boy answered me instead. He didn't sound so happy about me here. I guess he didn't like me. "No we haven't" he raised an eye brow and questioned why I still stood here.

_Must find a way to stay, must introduce myself. The red haired boy held a wand..._

"Hey, are you doing magic?" I asked him and sat down before he could answer. He stared first at the wand and then at me.

"Well go on, do something"

* * *

Trying to be Harry Potter's friend was very hard. He was always with Ron Weasley the red haired boy. Ron didn't like me at all and I could never talk with Harry. But it wasn't just his fault, I am a horrible know-it-all. No one can stand me when I'm in that mood. Probably not the best way to be someone's friend.

But that day when I heard him, Ron say that out load. That made me realize how much I've failed. It's been two month since I've started at Hogwarts and I'm still not friend with him. How am I going to protect him when I'm not around? The feelings of sadness made me complete break down at the girl's room. I've failed, what is Aurora going to say?

_Hermione, how can you sit here and cry by yourself? Act like 11-year old girl for gods sake!_

That's right, I can't just sit here and cry. I wiped away my tears and opened the door... in front of me stood a troll. How did a troll came in here?

I heard a click and turned my face to the door. Someone just locked the door?

I forgot everything about me, my strength and power.

I screamed, like I've never done before. After that I heard something behind the door and it opened. It was Harry and Ron.

Harry screamed my name. He knows my name!

"Hermione, behind you!" I turned around and ducked when the troll swung it's stick.

Harry threw something at it and the troll turned to him, but then to Ron because he was dumb enough to throw something too. But suddenly Harry threw himself up at the troll and... he stuck his wand into it's nose while Ron held his wand in his hand.

"Ron, Wingardium Leviosa"

He nodded and screamed the spell and the troll's stick hit it in the head.

"Gross" Harry said to himself and wiped of his wand and the door sprung open. Professor McGonagall, Snape and Quirell stormed in.

"What did just happen here? Potter, Weasley and Granger explain!" Minerva McGonagall asked us.

I took a deep breath and started to explain my little lie.

"It's my fault, professor. I've been reading a lot about Trolls and I thought I could defeat it by myself but I couldn't and Harry and Ron saved me."

McGonagall's eyes were wide. "I expect this behavior from Weasley or Potter but not from you Granger."

She took some points from Gryffindor but I didn't care in fact I didn't listen to her. We almost ran to our tower after the fight with the troll.

After that we became the golden trio.

It was so easier to protect Harry now when we were friends. I got to see him every day and actually we became best friends. I've never had any friends like this before and I loved the feeling. But my mission to protect him became harder when he wanted to figure out who tried to steal the philosopher's stone.

I was scared that he might not come back again when he went through the fire to the last room. I knew Snape or maybe even Lord Voldemort would be there. I remembered how I ran back and woke Ron up. He understood immediately and we ran back and found Dumbledore. His words was just simply "Harry is there"

Dumbledore who always knew everything. When we arrived Quirell had his hands around Harry's neck and Harry didn't respond to anything. Luckily Quirell was half dead and Voldemort's soul was gone. But Harry was so cold and his lips started to turn blue. I feared that he was dead.

* * *

I sat alone beside the unconscious Harry. He wasn't dead, he breathed and sometimes he mumbled something in his sleep. It was kind of cute that he talked in his sleep.

"Miss Granger? I have seen you here since this morning, why wont you go and get some dinner?" Dumbledore suddenly said. I jumped, I didn't knew he was here.

"Professor Dumbledore, I didn't see you." I mumbled.

He chuckled and said "I have that habit." his eyes sparkled with amusement.

"What if he wakes up when I'm gone?" I asked "I don't want him to be alone."

Dumbledore shook his head "He wont be alone."

With that he held out an hand and pointed at the door. "I don't want you to starve."

I smiled and went out.

* * *

"Back to the Dursleys" Harry shuddered when he said it when we went of the train.

"But they must be proud of you... after everything you've done this year." I tried to lighten him up.

He laughed "Proud? They are going to be so mad, I've could have died but I didn't..."

I tried to smile but couldn't. I hated the fact that I wasn't able to meet him until September later this year. After all he was my friend.


	4. Chapter 3

**Third Chapter**

He didn't answered a single of my letters this summer. Some of them came back to me. Harry had forgotten about me... my best friend had forgot me.

"Hermione, why so sad?" A melodious voice asked me.

I didn't turn around or answered her. Rosalia had nothing to do with this. She was the blonde angel who didn't want to send me as the guardian angel for Harry Potter. Rosalia didn't care if I was sad or so. She was an evil power hungry angel. All she wanted was Aurora's place as the head angel.

"I'm just trying to be nice to you." She continued with her beautiful voice. She was disgustingly beautiful with her blonde hair and deep blue eyes.

I didn't answer her, instead I closed my jaw harder.

"Your letters to him have returned back. He isn't answering you."

"You have nothing to do with that!" I answered her for the first time.

"I am saying this as a friend." She continued as she adjusted her light blue dress. "Be careful with your feelings Hermione. Humans are horrible creatures who is able to do horrifying things. Like rip your heart out."

"I can't see why you are telling me this." I said her looking away from her.

"Years ago when I was a guardian angel for a certain wizard, I fell in love. He was special very charming and smart. But inside him lived a monster, I knew that when I met him. But I wanted to change him, I wanted to show him the beautiful side of the world. I gave him my heart even if I knew I would be a fallen star when Aurora found out... He had my heart and decided to break it."

I listened at her story, I didn't knew that Rosalia was a half blood. I didn't knew if I wanted to hear the answer but I asked anyway. "Who was he?"

Rosalia's deep blue eyes sparkled and her beautiful face twisted. "Not so different to Harry."

* * *

Harry was at the burrow with Ron and he wanted me to come to the Diagon alley. I was so exited to hear from him. I immediately answered him and wrote that I couldn't wait.

The days past and I returned to the mortal world to my parents in this world. They were so happy to see me and I was happy to see them. Aurora couldn't have found better parents for me in the mortal world.

I told them about the visit to the Diagon alley and we arrived early that day. As always I was fascinated about the stores and the magical people.

"Hermione, over here!" Ron Weasley shouted. I smiled at him, he was also after all my best friend too even is we had a cold start.

"where is Harry?" I asked her and looked around.

"Oh dear, Harry." Mrs. Weasley said "I am not so sure about were he is. Arthur did he really say 'Diagon alley'?"

I didn't heard his response because I saw something big in the corner of my eye. Hagrid came and with him was a very dirty Harry. I ran straight to him. His eyes became happy. But his glasses were broken.

"Your glasses" I said and took out my wand and whispered _reparo._

He took his glasses of and looked at them. "Great Hermione, thanks."

* * *

The chamber of secrets was on everyone's lips after all the petrifired victims this year. The useless professor Lockhart had decided to start a 'duel club' I'm pretty sure he meant well but something strange was revealed that night. Snape had split up the 'dream team' and had decided to make Harry duel against Malfoy. Which didn't turn out so well when Malfoy's snake appeared. Snape enjoyed the sight of the scared Harry. Lockhart my hero had tried to help him but instead he made the snake even more angry but this time it turned to Justin.

And then...

Out of Harry's mouth came words from a different language. My jaw droped when I heard it.

_Slytherin_

Is it possible that he is the one who opened the chamber of secrets? No it's not him I said to myself.

I realized that he wasn't the one when he was so confused when I and Ron talked to him later.

But the whole school thought that he was the one

* * *

_Pipes_

I wrote down that word happily. I finally knew who it was or rather what it was who attacked the students. I raced out from the library but when I stoped at a corner and picked up a small mirror. I held it out and looked at the hall. Nothing.

I kept on running and when I reached the next corner I met a girl, I told her about the mirror thing and raced to next corner. As usual I held it out and expected nothing. But I was wrong deadly wrong.

An angel with black hair flew fast through the community of angels. Her dress was deep green just like the color on her eyes.

"Aurora!" She almost shouted at the old angel.

Aurora raised an eye brow at the angel i green. She certainly didn't like this behavior.

"Hermione is.. is... she doesn't respond. It's like she's dead."

Aurora immediately forgot her thoughts about the angel in green and asked if it was true. The angel in green nodded and told her about the opening of chamber of secrets.

"She must have been pertifired." Aurora said and shook her head. "and Harry, where is he?"

"He have just been informed." The angel in green said.

"And what is his reaction?" Aurora asked her and stood up. She wanted avoid if something happened with the chosen one.

"It's clearly that he don't like it..." The angel in green replied and bit on her lip.

"How big is the change that he might do something stupid?" Aurora knew humans and their actions.

"If I'm allowed to guess... pretty big. He's been doing some stupid stuff in the past" She said and a list magical appeared in the air. "For example last year when he took his father's inv..."

"I know what he's been up to. I've been following his actions for a while" Aurora was starting to get annoyed again. _I am the head angel, wouldn't I know this?_

"What are we going to do now? Send someone else?"

Aurora shook her head "No. But I have a plan-b."

The angel in the green dress looked up from her list about Harry Potter. "The phoenix?"

* * *

So dark.

But yet so light.

It's like I'm just floating around.

I'm not existing.

Is it like this to be a fallen angel?

Someone is screaming my name.

I can feel my fingers again.

It hurts so much in my fingers.

Now I can feel my legs and arms.

It hurts like someone is piercing me with knifes.

Why wont it stop?

"_Hermione.. Wake up dear."_

No it hurts, leave me alone.

"_Hermione."_

I said leave me alone!

It hurts and suddenly I can see..

"Welcome back Miss Granger." Madam Pomfrey smiled and went over to another patient.

"Madam Pomfrey, what happened to Ron Weasley and Harry Potter?"

"They are having a fest, the monster of Slytherin is dead and the girl is alive."

"What girl?" I asked confused.

"Ginerva Weasley. She had been draged into the chamber and were supposed to die when Mr Potter came." Madam Pomfrey told me.

Ginny? But she was a pureblood witch. The monster was going to kill "mudbloods".

"Can I leave?" I asked her and got up from my bed. Madam Pomfrey gazed at me critical.

"No but I know it's hopeless to hold you here. Go."

I smiled and ran out of there. Before I reached the door I heard her say "Welcome back Mr. Creevery."

Harry and Ron stared at me. "You did it, you found out!" I ran at them and immediately hugged Harry. He smiled back at me and I turned to Ron. It suddenly became an awkward silence. He held out his hand and I took it.

"Good job, Ron I'm proud of you."

His ears turned red.

* * *

Harry gave us a piece of paper each. "Here it's my phone number. Ron I explained how to use a phone for your dad last summer."

Harry thought I was muggleborn so I knew how to use a phone which I did anyway even if I was an angel. I put it in my pocket and didn't want to lose it. Beside me sat Ginny and stared at Harry's every move. Why did that bother me so much?

* * *

Harry had talked to me and told me about the chamber and Tom Riddle. One thing that caught my attention when I remembered was when he told me about what Tom had said to him.

"He said that we was so similar. That be both was orphans, we considered Hogwarts as our first home and that we almost looked like each other when he was a kid."

"_Not so different to Harry."_


	5. Chapter 4

**Fourth Chapter**

_Hello Hermione_

_It's been a while and I wondered if we could meet at the Diagon alley a week before we're heading to Hogwarts. _

_Hope you're fine in France, I'm having a good time in Egypt and Fred and George tried to lock in Percy in a pyramid but mum caught them. Haha to bad._

_PS. DON'T call Harry with a muggle teflonphone (or what it's called) because I tried but his uncle answered and I might have talked too loud... well anyway he screamed pretty much at me. _

_I wondered what happened to Harry later. But back to the subject, don't call Harry._

_DS. Ron_

I never called Harry after that letter. I know how to use a phone but it would have been awkward and I shouldn't know what to say.

I just hope he didn't expect a call from me.

* * *

"If you want to kill Harry you have to kill us too" I screamed and Ron nodded. Sirius Black stood in front us with a grin on his face.

"Only one is going to die tonight."

"Only one? Did Azkaban made you soppy?" Harry screamed.

No Harry shut up. But He can's read my mind so instead of calm down and shut up he threw himself on Sirius and they started to fight. Everything that could go wrong had gone wrong this year. It was probably because of my bloody time turner. If I hadn't take so many classes... but It can't just be the time turner right? I mean Sirius Black has been on the lose this year. The murderer who practically killed Harry's parents.

"That cat is trying to get Scabbers!"

" No he's not, Crookshanks just want to..."

"...Eat him alive!"

"You are just mad at my cat because he almost scalped you!"

"It's not fun being bald and only 13 years old!"

"Don't be so ridiculous"

"But Hermione, Crookshanks never liked Scabbers. In fact he chased him at that pet store, don't you remember?"

I stared into Harry's big green eyes. I just wanted to punch him in his face and destroy his glasses. Something I've never felt before. I am an guardian angel I'm not supposed to punch humans or hurt them. But why did he stick up for Ron?

* * *

_"Dead!"_

_I jumped. What the? Ron stormed down the stairs with a white pillowcase._

_"Scabbers is dead! YOUR cat killed him!"_

_"Ron calm down." I said and looked around. Everyone was staring at us._

_"Calm down? Really? You want me to calm down when your cat killed my pet?" He held out his hand and threw red fur on me. "I found it beside the pillowcase."_

I thought our friend ship was over. I did the same at the Christmas incident.

It had just started with Harry's Christmas gift. He had got a new broom, the most fastest broom in the world. But it had no notes or anything. Why would anyone buy such a expensive broom but don't tell him who it was from? I became suspicious and in order of protect him I decided to talk about it with McGonagall.

When we went up to the tower I wasn't really sure about how he would react. I guessed he would be angry and Ron would be mad too. But I never thought they would be so mad. They abandoned me for weeks and I became all lonely. I had never really showed any interest in the other girls so I couldn't just hang out with them. Hagrid became my only friend. He cared for me when I cried and felt so down. Being an angel is hard in the mortal world. We are so emotional.

But we became friends again. I don't know how but we did.

* * *

I watched them as they fight and decided to find a way to end. I kicked Sirius Black in his ribs. It was hard to do for a angel. We angels are raised to not harm anyone. We believes that peace will some day conquer the world.

I heard someone downstairs.

"We're here! Sirirus Black is here, come!"

Big mistake.

* * *

"More than one life can be saved this night." Dumbledore winked and turned around to lock the door.

I held my time turner and thought about what he just had said. Harry stared at me confused. _"More than one life can be saved this night." _

* * *

I said goodbye to Harry and Ron at the train again this year. I would miss both of them. Harry seemed to be so happy for his godfather. He had a smile on his lips even when went of the train. But he didn't just smile with his lips, his face was filled with happiness and his green eyes sparkled.

We met Mrs. Weasley and she wished us a nice vacation. We smiled and said something nice to her and said goodbye to Ron and Ginny.

I and Harry walked side by side out to the muggle world. I could see his aunt and uncle standing and waiting for him and not so far away stood the Grangers my "family". He stopped and clutched the letter from Sirius in his hand.

"Well I guess we have to say goodbye now Hermione." He said and his smile fade a little.

"But we maybe meet each other earlier. Ron said something about the quidditch world cup this summer." I said to him and gazed at his so called family. I remembered when he was only four and said that they saw him as a freak.

He turned around to see what caught my attention. When he turned his head back is smile was gone and his face was like a mask.

"Hey, I'm going to miss you." I said and pulled him into a hug. It took a couple of seconds until he responded. I feared that he didn't want to hug me and was going to pull away when he wrapped his arms around me.

When we pulled away he flushed.

Then I did something before I thought. I kissed him on the cheek and took my lugage and ran to the Grangers before he could say something.

_**0000**_

"You know about that when we said goodbye at the train."

"Yeah I know what you're talking about." Harry looked down at his feet and it was obvious that he was embarrassed.

I flushed a bit myself. "I want to know if we are still friends. I hope nothing had changed at all."

"Yeah me too." He said and looked up into my eyes and down again. "I wouldn't want to end our friendship for something else."

I nodded even though he couldn't see it. "Just like friends."

"Nothing more or anything. It would have been strange with Ron and..." He said and stared at a spot behind me.

"Yes you are right. We have to think about Ron. No I mean we didn't consider something more at all... right?" I suddenly felt confused. Did we? Or was it...? No.

"Consider? No I don't think so." He said and moved his eyes to another spot behind me. "I mean not that I didn't.."

The door opened and Ron came in. "What are you two doing?" He said and stared at us.

I just simply said "Nothing" and Ron seemed to believe me.

"Mum wants some help with the dinner."

"We're coming."

* * *

I have never been so much into quidditch but I had to change my mind after the world cup. It was so exiting and so much magic in one place that wasn't Hogwarts. Everyone in The Weasley family and Harry seemed to love this. Even though England didn't make it to the final we all were exited.

Ireland won! Even if Victor Krum caught the snitch.

And Ludo Bagman owed Fred and George some money.

"Three contestants to the triwizard cup have been chosen." Dumbledore's voice echoed in the great hall. The goblet of fire became red again. Everyone's gaze fell on it. Dumbledore caught the pice of paper that fell out and he looked surprised.

"Harry Potter"

I turned my gaze towards Harry and he stared at me confused when people around us started to whisper. Did Harry manage to put his name in the goblet? Judging my his face he didn't. I could see he didn't want this. I felt dizzy when he started to go towards Dumbledore, how am I supposed to protect him through the triwizard cup?

* * *

"Hey." I said when he came out from the portrait hole.

He stared at me surprised.

"I figured out you didn't want to eat in the great hall after yesterday." I said and gave him some toast. "Want to go to the lake?"

He nodded relieved. I was right about that he didn't want to eat in the great hall.

"Ron and I had a fight." He stated without looking at me. "I don't know why he's acting like this."

I rolled my eyes, how could he be so blind? "Ron is jealous."

"What? Does he also want to... just forget it." He said and his eyes were sad.

I was worried. What if something killed him during the tournament?

* * *

"Hermione, the first task is dragons." Harry said. "Hagrid showed me." He interrupted me in my potion essay in the library.

"Dragons? From what I've read they are extremely magic. You can't just stun one." I said and bit my lip. Dragons? Why dragons? Why not butterflies?

It was strange to see how easy Harry forgave Ron. Just like that after the first task. Not that I didn't wanted them to be friends, it was easier with them around. But Ron's jealousy.

What if he stabbed Harry in the back because of his jealousy?

Not now but in the future.

* * *

Red sparkles.

I gazed at the labyrinth and my heart stopped when I saw it. Half of me wanted it to Harry and the rest of me hoped it wouldn't be him. Of course I wanted him to win but I didn't wanted him to get hurt.

"Miss Delacour has returned from the labyrinth." Ludo Bagman's voice echoed. Fleur hadn't won. I could see few bruises and cuts in her face. She babbled something in French to her friends. I heard her say something about Krum and became quickly reminded about the Yule Ball. Maybe it was a mistake to go to the ball with him. Ron thought so.

Why would I care about what Ron thought?

I sneaked away from the others and made my way to the labyrinth. I couldn't get into it but I could at least walk...

"Miss Granger!" I turned around quickly and saw Professor Moody.

"I was just going to... eh" I said and tried to make up a good lie.

"...just going to sneak into the labyrinth?" He asked and his eye went wild.

"No, of course not sir."

"You don't have to be afraid, girl. I'm not going to tell anyone. Go back to the others, we don't want any students hurt." His smile made his face become even more terrifying. He wawed with his hand at the direction to the others. I had to go back nicely.

* * *

"NOO!" I heard a boy scream. It sounded like Harry, at least he wasn't dead. But then I heard others scream.

"Cedric, noo!"

Cedric? Cedric Diggory, the quidditch playing prefect and champion in the triwizard cup?

I had to see.

Harry sobbed over Cedric's dead body? His gray eyes were open and lifeless. Cho Chang sobbed with her friends at the sight of him. Tears welled up in my eyes when I felt all the humans sorrow. It almost made my head explode.

Someone dragged away Harry from the dead body and to the castle. Why?

"Professor Dumbledore."

He turned around and the sparkles in his eyes were gone. "Miss Granger, what could I do for you?"

"Professor Moody dragged Harry into the castle. Why did he do that? Madam Pomfrey is here." I said and pointed at her direction.

A little sparkle came back into his eyes. But it was a sparkle of slight anger. He got up and went up to Snape and McGonagall. They walked fast to the castle with me following after.

No one is going to hurt the boy who lived when I'm his guardian.

**A/N:**

**Wow this chapter was hard to write.** **But I took my lazy ass and updated. It turned out to be long(?)**

**I've got some questions about the storyline. I'm going to go through all the years until it reaches Deathly Hallows. **

**As you can see I added both third year and fourth year into this chapter. **


End file.
